


The Sparks Between Us

by himikowoyumeno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gingerbread Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Lucia is a good girlfriend, Luz & Amity are so oblivious & Lucia can’t handle it, Maybe More Than That? (:, New Year countdown, New Year's Eve, Purring Amity HC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno
Summary: It’s New Years Eve, and The Noceda twins wouldn’t rather spend it with anybody but the Blights.Luz & Amity are both lovesick but oblivious to a fault, and the New Year Countdown could be the perfect opportunity to truly show each other how they feel! Will the spark ignite, or will Lucia go insane at how her younger sister ignored yet ANOTHER sign? ✨
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	The Sparks Between Us

A loud, obnoxious sigh filled the suffocating silence that had previously loomed over the Noceda siblings. Lucia glanced down from her scroll, curiously eyeing her younger sister, who had positioned herself to hang headfirst off of the couch Lucia was sitting on. 

Lucia didn’t want to ask. She REALLY didn’t. But she knew how this operated, and hearing Luz sigh another hundred or so times before she asked wouldn’t be preferable in any way.

“Alright, hit me. What’s wrong?” She replied in a monotone voice, resting her cheek in her hand, arm bent to sit snugly on the couches armrest.

Luz instantly perked up, struggling to swing her body upwards, legs hung over the top of the couch.

“When are Amity and Amelia getting here?? They said they were on their way like, 20 minutes ago!” she grumbled, crossing her arms and putting out her bottom lip in a pout.

Lucia waved her off. “Who knows? But it’ll be soon. If you really care so much, why not text your little girlfriend?” the beanie-clad girl teased, smirking at her younger half. Lucia never failed to get a kick out of the obvious feelings both Luz & Amity had for each other. Neither of the two were willing to make the first move, and it was starting to physically pain her how oblivious Luz was if she was being completely honest.

Luz stood up and turned her back to her sister, an attempt to hide the blush that had rapidly consumed nearly her entire face. 

“She isn’t my girlfriend! Shut up!” Luz spat back, before her voice lowered. “She probably doesn’t even feel the same, y’know?....” Lucia heard her whisper. Lucia could definitely understand where Luz was coming from, having her own “is it more than it seems” situation with Amelia, and all. However, the parallels between her own relationship and her younger sisters yet-to-happen one were even more fuel to her annoyance. She returned her eyes back to her scroll, beginning to swipe through the same Tweeter feed shed refreshed countless times. 

“Oh! They’re coming!” Luz bounced excitedly on the spot, letting the curtain to one of the front windows fall back into place. 

“Remember the plan, bud?” Lucia wiggles her eyebrows, referring to the totally original idea she had proposed to the younger Noceda. “The good ol’ kiss your crush when the clock hits zero” she had called it. Luz let out a “hmph.” In response. A Rather uninspired name, she thought. She glanced back towards her sister, letting out a soft “Maybe. We’ll see how things go, yeah?” Tilting her head and flashing her older sister a patented “Luz Smile.” Lucia gave a thumbs up in response, standing up and dusting off her lap to prepare herself for Amelia’s presence. 

Two light knocks, and Luz instantly swung open the door. The Blight siblings were dressed up in their winter getups, the bottom halves of their faces surrounded by woollen scarves. Amity’s eyes widened as Luz engulfed her in a hug, pressing their cheeks together. Amelia chuckled, elbowing her own partner in the side.

“Can you believe these two?” She raised an eyebrow. Lucia snorted in response, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. “Trust me, I know. Can’t believe we were like this once, huh?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “We were NEVER like this, Noceda. We annoyed the hell out of each other for what, 3 straight months?”

Lucia rubbed the back of her head. “Yyyyeaaaaah. We don’t talk about those times.” 

It was quite incredible the transformation Lucia & Amelia had gone through. When they first met, Lucia saw the older blight sibling as nothing more than some snobby rich girl, and the two would regularly clash week by week. 

“Might’ve never changed if you hadn’t spilled the beans while on those pain meds, huh?” Amelia cooed, bringing her face close to Lucia’s. The older Noceda groaned. “Don’t remind me, please.” She’d accidentally confessed her true feelings to Amelia while “a little loopy”, to say the least. Amelia had written it off as an effect of the medication, but when Lucia kept flirting with her after the fact, she knew something was up. The pair looked down to see nothing but snow. Pressing her eyebrows together, Lucia whipped her head around to see her sister and Amity both inside the house already. She ushered Amelia in with a soft smile, and softly closed the door, not wanting to wake Hooty, lest he be killed at the hands of BOTH of the Blight kids. 

Amelia took off her jacket, throwing it onto the back of the couch, before sitting down & kicking her feet up, patting the space beside her. Lucia gave her a knowing smirk, stretching her arms out before flopping next to the shorter girl. Leaning her head against Amelia’s shoulder, she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.  
Luz had Amity’s fingers interlocked with her own, and was blabbing about Titan knows what at top speed, but that wasn’t quite was Lucia was focused on. Amity’s face was all too telling, a soft smile plastered on her face, pink dusting her cheeks. Her eyes stared longingly into the deep hazel pools of Luz’s own. Amity Blight was dead-to-rights a lovesick puppy.  
Lucia covered her face with her hand, trying to prevent a full-on laughter fit. She quickly snapped out of it as Amelia flicked her nose, stifling a quick “ow!” from her girlfriend.

“Be Nice, Lulu, she’s really trying.”

Amelia glanced at her sister, who had now tilted her head and let the blush consume almost her entire face.

“Just..... not making much progress.” She finished with a sigh. Lucia ruffled the witches hair. “It’ll be alright. I think Luz might ACTUALLY do something about their situation tonight.” Amelia gave her a look that screamed “yeah, right.” Lucia watched as Luz took Amity’s hand, practically dragging her towards the houses kitchen.

-

Amity had been far too busy being lost in Luz’s huge, adorable eyes to know what was going on. Luz had laid down multiple pieces of a brown-coloured....building structure? But it smelled nice, so what exactly was it? Amity’s mind spun, and as if on queue, Luz began explaining, giving the greenettes hand a squeeze. “This is Gingerbread! I figured since we didn’t get to spend Christmas together, we could do something Lucia and I did back on earth, even if it’s a little late.” Luz rubbed the back of her neck, averting her eyes from Amity’s. “maybe it’s a little silly, but....”  
Amity stopped Luz’s train of thought, clasping Luz’s free hand in her own reassuringly. “It’s not! That sounds really nice, Luz.” She responded, a wide smile present on her face.  
Luz beamed in response. “Alright! Then let’s get buildin’!” Luz found herself staring at a rather confused Amity.

“Luz..... what ARE we making, exactly?”

-

It had been roughly thirty minutes, but Luz had finally finished explaining to Amity how Gingerbread Houses worked, why humans made them, and the like. The pair were working fervently now, using icing to glue the pieces of gingerbread together. Luz hummed happily, carefully placing decorative candies along the exterior of the roof. Amity couldn’t help but smile watching the energetic girl work. Every little thing Luz did made Amity warm and fuzzy inside, it seemed. Stepping back, she took a top to bottom look at what the duo had been creating, and it looked like they were almost done. Luz had gone extra fancy, and had a little Gingerbread balcony, with mechanisms (little plastic pieces) in place to hold up two gingerbread men if they so chose. Amity stepped around the counter, looking over Luz’s shoulder as she decorated two cookies. the latina’s handiwork was far from perfect, but Amity could distinctly make out her piping. Luz had taken both lime green & dark brown icing & given the two cookies hair, as well as outfits. Amity’s face felt like it was on fire, but why? It was totally normal that she’d model them after the girl she was working with, right?

Amity shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, sitting down beside her crush. “They look really cute, Luz. You really nailed my hair.” Amity absentmindedly let her head rest against Luz’s shoulder. Ignoring the heat that spread to her face, Luz replied joyfully. “You think so? I wonder how they’ll look actually on the set....” she carefully picked up the cookies, placing them to face one another on the balcony, a small gumdrop table separating them.

Luz giggled. “It almost looks like we’re on a date, huh?”

Amity felt her mind collapse. Coherent thoughts? Goodbye! Had Luz just said it looked like they were on a date? Was that something she’d be okay with?

Amity laughed nervously. “I-I guess it does, yeah? Me! On a date with you.... haha....”  
The witch internally slapped herself, that sounded positively STUPID.

Luz cupped Amity’s cheek in her hand, mumbling out a phrase in Spanish that Amity couldn’t understand. “Eres lo más mono del mundo, Amity.” Despite having zero idea what Luz had said, Amity felt herself swoon. Something about the way this “spannesh” language Luz spoke made the girl feel like jelly. Luz booped Amity’s nose with her pointer finger, letting out a small giggle. Amity thought she noticed a faint flush on Luz’s cheeks, but couldn’t quite be sure. The brown haired girl softly rested her hand on Amity’s, looking back at their Gingerbread House. “It came out pretty good, huh? It’s pretty!” Amity nodded in response, thinking to herself, “just like you, Luz.”

But now Luz was looking at her with wide eyes, and an entirely confirmable blush.

Wait. 

Amity felt her heart nearly give out. Her mouth was dry, and she cleared her throat nervously before squeaking out: “Did I.... say that out loud?”

Luz nodded, an intoxicating giddy smile beaming back at Amity. The youngest Blight let out a small groan, leaning over to try and flop herself onto the floor. Maybe she’d sink into it or something, anything to get her away from the embarrassment.

Instead, her head landed right in Luz’s lap.  
[Task Failed Successfully?]  
The greenettes natural instincts told her to sit up immediately, Odalia’s voice bearing down from the depths of her mind.  
“You’re a Blight, Amity. Such behaviour is abhorrent and cant be exhibited by a high class girl like yourself.”  
She closed her eyes shut, trying to drown out her mother’s harsh, uncaring voice.  
Just as she was about to sit up, a soft hand began slowly stroking her hair. Luz was... playing with her hair? She opened her mouth to interject, but came undone when the human began tracing circles with her thumb, leaning her own head back to rest against the side of the counter. Amity glanced up, finding Luz had closed her eyes and wore a dorky smile that couldn’t help but make Amity do the same. She gently shut her eyes, and let the girl she loved comb softly through her hair. She may have purred a little, but Luz figured she wouldn’t bring that up right now, nor would she mention how the witches ears flapped adorably when she scratched behind them, either.

-

Still watching from the couch, Lucia dug her fingers into her thighs, her left eye twitching. Amelia looked over at the eldest Noceda, a concerned expression on her face. “Hey, Lulu.... you’re gonna pop a blood vessel, Hun. What’s going on?” She wondered.

Lucia quickly grabbed hold of Amelia’s collar, lightly shaking the girl back and forth. “Do you SEE them?” She angrily whispered, pointing an accusing finger at the younger pair. “There’s no way they think that’s a normal PLATONIC action, right?? I’m going CRAZY Ams, I can’t do this” Lucia curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. Amelia patted Lucia’s shoulder empathetically. “Let’s go upstairs, the two lovebirds deserve some time alone.” She said in a quiet tone, not wanting the younger duo to pick up on their topic of conversation. The shorter girl picked Lucia up, carrying her in a bridal position. Lucia let her head hang back, exhausted from trying to stay quiet about her sisters incredibly gay antics. Amelia carefully ascended the old wooden steps, leaving Luz and Amity to rest peacefully together in the living room, the silence only broken by the flickering of flames in the fireplace.

-

Lucia sighed happily as her girlfriend tossed her onto her bed, climbing over to snuggle in beside her. Resting her head comfortably against Lucia’s shoulder, she looked up to meet her gaze. “You think they’ll be alright unsupervised?”

Lucia snorted, and waved a hand to dismiss the notion. “They’re probably not gonna move, the adorable bastards.” Amelia grinned, shifting her head so her chin layed against Lucia’s arm. “I take no blame if this place burns down, got it?” Lucia pinched her cheek in response, causing the shorter girl to pout. “What makes you think you can just touch me, huh?” She teased, jokingly summoning a spell circle to light the tip of her finger up with flame.  
Lucia pretended to think deeply, eyebrows furrowed. “....Cause’ i’m cute?” She responded, giving Amelia a wink, and sticking out her tongue.

shit, she WAS cute.

Amelia shrugged off the heat overtaking her face, and rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you are, Noceda.” 

“D’awwww, big tough Amelia’s a widdle softie for the human isn’t sheeeee?” Lucia poked at the girl’s cheek, grinning like a fool. She might regret it, but teasing her girlfriend was part of their routine. That part of their previous relationship would always stick around. 

Amelia opened her mouth to argue, but ended up with hitched breath when her eyes matched with Lucia’s. Stupid girl, her and her adorably big brown eyes. “Maybe I am, dork.” She replied in a low whisper, looking away quickly to avoid Lucia’s response.  
Instead, Lucia ruffled the top of her hair, before shifting down to wrap her arms around her, pressing their heads softly together. 

“I’m really glad you are, Blight.”

Both Lucia and Amelia could spend ages talking about how they used to be around one another. Foul mouthed, rude, eager to tease or annoy the other at any step. Not only that, but they used to routinely fight. For training, of course, but neither could deny they had previously enjoyed the idea of getting a hit in on the other. It had been nearly a year since that kind of thing had happened though, and both were very happy they had worked past their difficulties, and more became of it. It didn’t matter that Amelia used to think she hated the Latina, because now she was here. 

In bed with her, cuddling.

Amelia curiously watched as Lucia tenderly ran her thumb over the greenettes eyebrow, letting out a guilty sigh.

“Babe, I told you it’s okay, remember?” she replied, honey laced in her voice. “That’s in the past now, and you didn’t know.”

Lucia bit her lip, looking down in guilt. “Still, I went way too hard that day, and this scar is never gonna go away, just cause I’m a total dumbass, y’know?”

Amelia’s left eyebrow harboured a rather unnoticeable scar, but no amount of convincing had seemed to let Lucia go of the guilt she felt for inflicting it. It wasn’t as if the paid hadn’t hurt each other in the past, but it had never been lasting damage until the beanie enthusiast had struck her a little too strong. 

“You know what would make it better, babe?” Amelia started, taking Lucia’s cheek into her hand.

“What? I’ll do anything, you know.” The Latina responded, tears threatening to spill.

Amelia planted a soft kiss on Lucia’s forehead, before wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“You gave me a permanent scar, yeah? So.... the only reasonable thing would be to never leave me, just like it won’t.”

Lucia’s eyes widened, and she let out a loud laugh, making Amelia pout. “I’m serious, Luc.....”

Lucia wiped a tear from her eye. “Sorry, Sorry. I know babe, that was just....”

“Qué Mono.”

Amelia had learned enough Spanish to know her girlfriend was calling her cute. Lucia leaned forward to kiss Amelia’s cheek, and nestled herself in the nape of her girlfriends neck.

“I’ll never leave you, Ams.”

-

Lucia & Amelia awoke to the sound of screaming.

“FIVE MINUUUUUUUUUTES!” Luz yelped, causing them to jolt awake.

Lucia rubbed her eyes before picking up her girlfriend. She carried Amelia slowly down the stairs, letting her down at the final step. 

Luz and Amity were huddled around the crystal ball, listening intently as the news announcer talked about the oncoming New Year. The older pair slunk back together on the couch, mimicking their position from Lucia’s room. 

“It’s been quite a year, huh guys?” Luz exclaimed, bouncing on the spot like a ball of uncontrollable electricity. “I’m so excited to do the countdown with you all!”  
Amity smiled brightly at the comment, taking Luz’s hand and walking towards one of the front windows.

Lucia laughed from the couch. “Sure has. Remember when I threatened to crack Boscha’s skull with my bat cause’ she was bullyin’ you two?”

Luz furrowed her brow. “Luci, She wasn’t even being mean, I told you she hasn’t done that for a while now. Her parents tried to sue Eda for aggravated threat, remember?”

Lucia’s mouth went dry, and she let out a nervous chuckle. “Riiiiiight....”  
Amelia didn’t know this story, but refused to comment on it. She wouldn’t ruin their tender moment upstairs to scold her over trying to protect their sisters. Besides, it was endearing in a way, at least to her.

The four girls talked about the year they’d had for a while longer, Amelia teasing Amity about how “pretentious” she used to be, which the younger Blight spared no time reminding her that “she was like that too!”

Soon enough, the countdown was upon them. The New Year was seconds away, and a spark of excitement hung in the air. Amelia cuddled up to Lucia, and the pair closed their eyes in peace.

The younger siblings were standing by the window still, fingers interlaced and eyes set on one another. The announcer cleared their throat, preparing to count to the New Year.

10!

“I’m really excited, Amity!” Luz squeaked. She felt an awful lump in her stomach. Was she going to be able to go through with the plan? There was so much to lose, but a lot to gain too.... oh Titan, what was she gonna do?

9!

“Me too, Luz. Me too.” Amity replied sweetly, squeezing the Latina’s hands, pulling Luz closer.

8!, 7!

Amity’s stomach was doing flips. Luz was looking at her with so much joy, she just wanted to pull her in and kiss her.

6!

Wait. She COULD do that. That was a sort of “tradition” after all. But oh stars what if she didn’t feel the same? And-

5!

“Remember Dear.” Mr Blight started. “A Blight must always present themselves with the upmost of confidence.”  
Amity’s mind raced, was that actually helpful?  
was one piece of her fathers advice genuinely worthwhile?

4!

But.... what would it matter, if Luz didn’t feel the same? The two had spent an incredibly large amount of time together, and so many of the things they did seemed almost too romantic to be true, but Luz was famously oblivious. Who knew if she could tell?

3! 

Amity closed her eyes briefly. She could do this. Harbouring her feelings for Luz had began to take a toll on her mentally at this point, and she had to be honest with both the girl she loved, and herself.

2!

“Oh, T I T A N. two seconds? Okay. You got this, Amity.” She thought to herself, her breathing picking up pace. Hopefully Luz couldn’t tell she was a nervous wreck.

1!

.....

Amity rested her free hand behind Luz’s neck, and went to lean forward....

Before a gentle hand grabbed hold of her cheek.

Huh?.

Amity’s world exploded with sheer bliss. Her heart pounded in her ears as she fully realized what was happening.

Luz pressed her soft lips to Amity’s own, a high pitched mewl escaping from the witch. Amity fully wrapped her arms around Luz, greedily pulling her closer as they parted.

Luz leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“Amity.....”  
“Luz......”

Tears flowed down the greenettes face, causing Luz to jump back in fear. 

“I-I’m Sorry, Ami!! I didn’t mean to upset you, god I’m an idiot, I-“

Amity grabbed Luz by the collar, pressing their lips together once more. The Latina’s eyes widened, but they slowly shut and she leaned forwards into the kiss once more. When Amity pulled away, she smiled warmly.

“Do you get it, now?”

Luz let out a weak laugh, face engulfed in an uncharacteristic red flush. “Y-yeah, I do.”

They stood in silence for a minute, content with each other’s company.

Luz cleared her throat before asking:

“Does this mean, y’know. Are- are we....?”

Amity encased her in a hug, nuzzling herself into Luz’s neck.

“Yes, you dork.” she cried out, trying to stop herself from sniffling in between words. The long pressure hanging over her shoulders was released, her worries and fears were all washed away in an instant.

“Hey, wouldn’t that make me your dork now...?” Luz whispered, the warm embrace of the girl filling her senses.

Amity took a second to fully comprehend the sentence and what it meant. She pulled back, taking Luz’s cheek in her hand, softly running her thumb back and forth.

“Yes, Luz. You’re my dork.....”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that, Blight.”

The pair laughed, foreheads once more pressed together. Nothing in the world could break the spark between them, nothing could possibly get in the way of the love radiating through the air. 

*Click!*

The pair turned to see Lucia holding up her scroll, a wide smirk emerging as she lowered it. 

“Man, Pennstagram’s gonna love this one, huh Ams?”

Luz & Amity both instinctively ran at Lucia, tackling her onto the couch together.

Lucia laughed, turning her scroll around for them to see.

“I was just teasin’ ya. I’m so happy for you two.” She concluded, raising both hands up to ruffle both Luz and Amity’s hair. “Took you long enough though, Titan Almighty... I was Losin’ hair.”

Luz stuck out her tongue at her elder sister, responding quickly in a know-it-all voice with: “You can’t rush true love, Luci.” The two bickered a while longer, but Amity was focused on looking at the ground, it had been a lot to take in in such a short amount of time.

Amelia leaned over to nudge Amity in the side.  
“What’d I tell you?” She bragged. Amity sheepishly rubbed her arm, turning her gaze to her new girlfriend, who was now happily cuddled up to her sister.

A New Year, a new start.... a new girlfriend.  
Amity was certain she was the luckiest girl in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I’m unbelievably happy to leave 2020 behind.  
> Please comment any feedback, it makes me really happy to see notifications!!! I hope this was written okay, It was kinda 3AM when I finished.  
> Until next time.....  
> (Which won’t be THAT far away (; )  
> See you all!


End file.
